


话题员工

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [38]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 整个韦恩集团都在讨论公关部那位名叫克拉克•肯特的新员工。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 7





	话题员工

整个韦恩集团都在讨论公关部那位名叫克拉克•肯特的新员工。

最先引发大面积关注的显然是这位新晋员工非同寻常的入职。毫不夸张地说，美国每年的毕业生中有超过一半的人以毕业后能进入韦恩企业工作为人生目标，作为和哥谭紧密连接在一起的城市名片，这个商业帝国如今涉及和覆盖的产业已经多到任何人都有可能在这里找到适合自己的位置，与其匹配的，是它还有着众所周知的、最优秀的员工待遇。也因此，不管是看重丰厚的薪酬还是具有无限可能的升职空间，韦恩企业在吸引着大批人的同时、也同样造就了竞争的激烈。早从五年前开始，想要进入韦恩企业就职、就必须经过至少五轮以上的笔试和面试了，只有经历这重重的筛选，应聘者才有可能从那上万份的求职简历中脱颖而出。可即便是如此残酷的制度，也阻挡不了每天那成百上千的求职信飞向人事部庞大的数据库。

然而那位神秘的克拉克•肯特却省略了这一令人闻风丧胆的过程，悄无声息地就成为了韦恩集团的正式职员。因此，可想而知，当他第一天出现在公关部的办公室、被人事主管介绍“这是你们的新同事克拉克•肯特”时，在场的人们脸上是何种震惊的表情。

“你听说了吗？他可是这五年来第一个没经过面试直接入职的新员工。”

例会后的餐厅里挤满了从各个楼层跑下来探听消息的人，他们在自助餐台前围成一圈，把那些有哪怕那么一丁点边角消息的知情者们围在了中间。

“我有可靠的消息来源，据说那个克拉克•肯特是被格蕾丝女士亲自带去人事部办理入职的！”

作为在布鲁斯•韦恩身边任职时间最长的首席助理，当“格蕾丝”这个名字被搬出来，这位克拉克•肯特也就随之覆上了更多的神秘色彩。

“我还打听到，”来自行政部的知情人士缩起脖子，放低音量，他的视线扫过揣着期待的众人又接着说道：

“他的推荐信上有韦恩先生的亲笔签名！”

众人还没来得及把那声异口同声的“哇——”发出来，从门外冲进来的人粗喘着气喊了一句：

“克……克拉克•肯特正在向餐厅走来！”

一阵轰隆作响后，所有人都匆忙地把来之不易的八卦封进了肚子里，然而当这位话题人物走进餐厅时，大家还是克制不住地将自己好奇的目光齐刷刷投向了一时顿在门口不敢踏进的克拉克•肯特。

在这些宝贵的“内部消息”被迅速传开之后，更多的人开始对这位空降职员产生了浓厚兴趣。很快，韦恩企业哥谭总部的员工们已经无法满足仅于用即时通讯软件和茶水间一两分钟的窃窃私语来讨论这位神秘员工了，那些能把克拉克•肯特这个名字和脸对上号的人会在碰到他的时候躲进拐角小心翼翼地用手机悄悄拍下一张他的照片，之后又将他的行迹发布到各自的私人群组对他进行深入剖析；而更多的、只闻过其名的另一部分、则开始寻找各种借口去到公关部只为一睹这位话题人物的真容。

“你好，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

克拉克礼貌地抬头望向又一位突然之间伫立在他办公桌旁的女士，脸上的笑容依然和善可亲——即使这已经是他今天遇到的第三十二个如此出现在他办公桌旁的陌生同事。

“啊，没事，没事，”女士看着那笑容愣了愣，而后她才连连摆着手开始向后退，“我想我可能走错办公室了。”

她在克拉克极具亲和力的点头中快速离开，才刚踏出公关部的门，不意外又撞上了下一位故技重施想来一探真容的同事。她现在终于相信传言中类似“长相英俊”“体格健硕”“笑容亲切”的形容的确没有夸大的成分了，也因此，她开始越来越支持先前的流言中被传得最神乎其神的那个说法了

——或许他们的大老板，也是被这样的脸和笑容迷惑住的？！

“克拉克，是我的错觉吗？”

在又一位“走错部门”的男士离开后，克拉克的上司出现在了他的身边，他摘下眼镜敲了敲克拉克办公桌上的隔板，望向公关部玻璃门的眼睛里写满疑惑：

“还是这几天走错办公室到公关部来的人真的变多了？”

面对上司的万般不解，克拉克•肯特只是纯良无害地淡淡笑了笑。

猜测归猜测，毕竟是牵扯到总裁的无聊绯闻（尽管有关布鲁斯•韦恩的桃色八卦向来不少，但涉及到集团内部还真的是头一遭），所以大家也都只敢默默放在心中浮想联翩。然而在整个韦恩集团（包括远在其他城市和国家的所有子公司）都真正认识了克拉克•肯特之后，这位神秘新员工掀起的八卦热潮并未因此消退，尤其是当他那篇反应迅速、用词严谨的公关稿完美应对了有关“蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯•韦恩究竟是不是情人关系”的舆论风暴后，人们对这位神秘新员工的兴趣更加地有增无减。

“听说他以前在大都会做过记者，而且是韦恩先生亲自出面把他从报社挖过来的。”

“难怪他不到二十分钟就给出了三篇不同的公关稿，我差点以为他得过什么打字比赛的冠军……”

趁着午休的闲暇，又一拨人躲在快件收发室议论纷纷。他们其中不乏有因工作关系与克拉克•肯特打过照面或是交道的，尽管克拉克待人接物也好做事效率也好都挑不出任何毛病（他们也都必须承认他们相当喜欢这位新同事），但他们总还是免不了要把他和布鲁斯•韦恩紧密联系在一起。

“天呐，你是说那个可怕的、有超人在天上飞来飞去的城市？”大都会的出现让他们中间又发生了小小骚动，“难怪他会搬到哥谭来。”

“唉，可不是嘛，谁不想来哥谭工作呢，毕竟留在大都会只能去莱克斯集团！你们都知道的吧，莱克斯集团的总裁都坐牢了……”

“嘿，嘿，别岔开话题。”让大家拨冗聚集在这里的发起人制止了七嘴八舌的无关讨论，他微微低下头，快速拨动着手招呼大家凑在一起：“其实我早就想说了，大家是不是都认为他是被韦恩先生……”

“你是说……”他对面的人心领神会地瞄了瞄眼睛，前后左右的人也都默契地跟着这开端交换起了眼色，“靠被韦恩先生潜……潜规……”

“也或者说是被包……包……”

虽然那个词总是到了嘴边就又被欲言又止地吞回去，但到了这一刻，大家都对克拉克•肯特为何能空降进入韦恩集团的核心部门之一心知肚明了。全世界优秀的毕业生有千千万，如果不是靠着些不正当的交易，他又凭什么能轻易获得大老板的青睐？更何况，克拉克•肯特又不是没这样的资本，他年轻力壮，笑容阳光，性格温和，身材健硕，就算不看他已经展露出来的优秀写稿能力，他也绝对能仅凭外貌就成为大多数人的理想情人。再者，谁不知道他们那位大老板是个出了名的外貌至上主义者呢？

“太可惜了。”不知谁在后面幽幽感叹了一句，“我本来还想试试看约他一次。”

“谁知道呢，韦恩先生的口味捉摸不定，过不了几天就厌倦了也说不准……”

“别聊了，别聊了，”守在收发室门口的人机警地冲里面提醒道：“克拉克•肯特正往这儿来呢！”

八卦大会于是又一次在在众人意犹未尽的叹息声中结束了。

以布鲁斯•韦恩这些年对外树立的形象来看，韦恩集团的员工们做出“他对克拉克•肯特的兴趣不会维持太久”这样的推论显然是合情合理的，这个从大都会搬来哥谭的年轻人虽然各方面都极其优秀，但再怎么挑不出缺点，他们都不认为这个男人特别到独一无二的程度。围绕在布鲁斯•韦恩身边的各色尤物源源不断，一旦发现克拉克•肯特并没有什么值得他长久迷恋的地方，他们这段不堪一击的包养关系恐怕就会立刻终止了。

“而且克拉克•肯特的穿衣品味实在太差了，”暂时无人使用的会议室里，趁着冲咖啡的间隙聚拢过来的人们毫不留情地评头论足道：“他是只有那两件格纹衬衫吗？还有风衣也是，沉闷的卡其色系真的太老土了，连我的父亲都不会这么穿了！”

“如果他真的是被韦恩先生看上了，韦恩先生为什么不多给他买些衣服？”在这一刻，大家纷纷忘却了咖啡的诱惑，专心投入进这个值得深思的问题，“这难道不是作为金主最基本的付出？韦恩先生可不是什么吝啬的人呀！”

“或许韦恩先生是故意的？”有人发表了不同见解，“故意不把克拉克•肯特打扮得光鲜亮丽，这样才能阻止他和其他人擦出火花，他刚来到哥谭，新鲜的诱惑一定不少——我听说集团里有不少人都想要约克拉克•肯特呢！”

人群中发出了几记尴尬的咳嗽声。

“说起来你们可能不相信。”一个犹犹豫豫的声音从后方的角落传来，那似是而非的语气里透露着当事人自己的不确定，就算再回忆起来，他都觉得那个场景太不符合常理也太诡异了：

“我有一次在停车场，好像看到克拉克•肯特反扣住韦恩先生的手把他压到墙角了，韦恩先生当时似乎很努力想要挣脱，我还听到他警告克拉克•肯特别对他为所欲为还是什么的……但那毕竟是总裁的隐私，我也不敢多逗留……”

“怎么可能——”人们默契地用异口同声的回答表示他们的确不相信这种天方夜谭，“你一定是看错了，韦恩先生才是那个可以对克拉克•肯特为所欲为的角色——”

“紧急事件！”

警铃再度于人们兴致高昂之时响起，守在门口的人边及时跑开、边向仍聚在会议室内的一众提醒道：

“克拉克•肯特跨出了电梯，马上就要经过这里了！”

“真是见鬼了，”抱紧咖啡杯手忙脚乱地散开时，有人不解地嘀咕了一句：

“怎么每次我们讨论他的时候他就偏偏会在附近出现？”

这场因为空降进入韦恩集团而掀起的风波，在颁发集团第三季度最佳新员工的仪式后终于达到了高潮——获奖人是克拉克•肯特？没问题，毕竟在他入职后、所有公关事件中他所展现的能力大家有目共睹；奖金从上一季度的两万美金变成了五万美金？也没什么问题，毕竟克拉克•肯特和布鲁斯•韦恩之间的关系早就是这个商业帝国里公开的秘密了；但是，当布鲁斯•韦恩和克拉克•肯特站在一起合照、这位话题人物的左手诡异地消失在了大老板的背后而大老板的脸腾地红了起来，这就很有问题了。

“伙计们，你们确定是韦恩先生潜规则了他吗？”就快被一肚子疑惑憋死的人们随意挑了个少有人经过的走廊便迫不及待发出了心中疑问：“为什么我看到的是他对韦恩先生动手动脚而我们的大老板一脸不情愿的样子？！”

“我也看到了！”另一个人高高举起手附和道：“我当时站在最右侧！我百分百确定克拉克•肯特的手伸到我们老板背后捏了把他的屁股！”

“天啊……这么说来……”一片哗然之中，上一次讨论中发过言却被大家忽略了的那位再度站了起来，他挤进人群中间，神色也比上次多了些许坚定：“我有一次撞见他们两个一前一后从电梯里出来，韦恩先生气喘吁吁地跑在前头，西装和头发都乱糟糟的，表情又急又气……我得说我从来没见过韦恩总裁那种样子，倒是那个什么肯特，笑眯眯地跟在他的后头……”

几秒的沉默后，最先想象出这个画面的人略带愤怒地喊道：

“这种大事为什么不早点分享给我们？”

“因为我上次说我看到克拉克•肯特把韦恩先生困在墙角强吻时你们都不相信我啊！”

透露消息的人委屈地反驳，但没人在意他的感受，大家只是一时之间摸着下巴陷入了沉思：

“我怎么看不太懂？”发声者打破沉默，说出了所有人都同时在思考的那个想法：“明明是克拉克•肯特被韦恩先生包养了，为什么我越来越觉得是克拉克•肯特占尽了便宜？”

“不瞒你说，我早就有这种奇怪的感觉了，毕竟那可是布鲁斯•韦恩啊……”

“又要出钱包养，又要被动手动脚，这叫什么事儿啊——”

随着这一声感叹，气氛又逐渐掺杂进了更多的愤慨。不管布鲁斯•韦恩这么些年来被媒体描述得有多肤浅多玩世不恭，对大多数人来说，他仍然像是夜空中遥不可及的闪耀星星，而对韦恩集团的人们来说，他们所认识的总裁和外界以为的截然不同，在他们眼中，布鲁斯•韦恩不过就是个极富商业头脑、体恤下属、出手阔绰又只可远观的漂亮男人而已。

“真是便宜了那个克拉克•肯——”

“叮”的一声，走廊尽头的电梯门在片刻之间变得死寂的空气中缓缓打开了。当那两扇门向左右拉开，半分钟前他们口中遥不可及的漂亮总裁和占尽了便宜的话题人物出现在他们眼前——只是他们中的一个若无其事地站着，一个则形象全无地被前者横抱在胸前。都不需要做什么确认，他们这回清清楚楚地看到埋头缩在克拉克•肯特胸前的，俨然就是他们平时高贵神秘的大老板布鲁斯•韦恩！

“不用在意我。”克拉克对着走廊上彻底僵住的同事们泰然自若地笑了笑，但被他抱着的布鲁斯却不得不跟着又蜷了蜷身体，他知道克拉克早晚有一天会得寸进尺地想要昭告天下他们之间的关系，但他从来没有想过最后会是以这么狼狈的方式——

“我……按错楼层了，你们继续。真抱歉打断了你们。”

但对布鲁斯的心中所想全然不顾的克拉克只是挺了挺孔武有力的胸膛，抱着布鲁斯在众人愕然的眼神中自如地关上了电梯门。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年1月20日，以此记录。


End file.
